


A Few of My Favourite Things

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Implied Coitus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: The list of Sebastian Smythe's favourite things was short but it had grown exponentially longer over the years spent with Blaine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely **Beau Taplin** 's poem:
> 
> And lying there beside me, sleepy eyed and  
> brighter than a pine tree draped in lights, you  
> whispered, “Merry Christmas, baby,” as  
> the two of us wrapped ourselves in one  
> another’s arms like ribbon, and fell softly back  
> to sleep.
> 
> Title taken from/Soundtrack that accompanied this writing: **Leslie Odom Jr.** 's _My Favourite Things_

The list of Sebastian Smythe’s favourite things was relatively short;

_The invigorating, aromatic whiff of freshly brewed coffee first thing in the morning,_

_His car,_

_Christmas._

That was where the list had stopped before he had met Blaine Anderson.

After they had started dating, the list became slightly longer and every additional item was related to Blaine;

_The sound of Blaine saying his name in every situation, even when Blaine was mad at him (but especially when his boyfriend was titillated),_

_The way Blaine purred when calling him “_ baby _”,_

_The feel of Blaine’s arms around him._

After five years together; married and in love as ever, Sebastian’s list included;

_Waking up to messy curls and a sleepy-eyed Blaine,_

_Falling asleep to the sound of Blaine’s breathing,_

_Every day with Blaine,_

_(especially Christmas)._

\--

It was still dark outside when the cold roused Sebastian from sleep, the only warmth he felt was from the body pressed against him.

A smile crept its way onto his lips as he instinctively ran a hand over the curves of his husband’s back, knowing every inch of the skin even in the dark. Sebastian pushes a kiss, light and soft as the falling flurries outside the window before rolling off the quilt that was spread across the floor.

It had been their Christmas Eve tradition ever since they met;

After dinner, Blaine would lay out the quilt in the living room in front of the fireplace. He would then set two glasses of wine, a plate of Christmas fruitcakes (store-bought, of course, because Blaine was a hopeless baker, and must only be bought from Harrods) and they would talk the night away under the lights of the Christmas tree and the crackling fire. It didn’t hurt that it had become a tradition, too, to end the night in each other’s arms, lost in every kiss and every touch, making love while snow blanketed the world outside.

Grabbing the iron poker, Sebastian tended to the dying ambers on the grate before putting on more logs. Moments later, fire roared within the fireplace and he sighed contently at the warmth it emitted.

“Sebastian-” Blaine’s sleep-weighted voice called.

“Hey,” he greeted with a wide smile on his face at the sight of a head of messy curls sticking out of the heavy woollen blanket. “Sorry it was so cold. Fire died out sooner than usual.”

“S’okay,” his husband mumbled, all sleepy-eyed and adorable.

Sebastian made his way back to their patch of quilt, quickly shimmying under the covers, his cold, naked skin finding warmth against Blaine, making his husband yelp in surprise.

“Goodness, you’re stiff cold!” Blaine said, playfully trying to push Sebastian away.

“Didn’t hear you complain about me being stiff earlier,” Sebastian purred, nuzzling the shell of his husband’s ear before gently giving the lobe a nip.

Blaine let out a roar of a laughter; loud, uninhibited, genuine. And when the light from the dancing flames caught the features of his husband’s face, Sebastian stared in amazement at how Blaine’s bright smile shone brighter than the Christmas lights that lit the Christmas tree. He swore he fell in love with Blaine again in that moment;harder this time, deeper.

In one swift move, Sebastian draped his body over Blaine, quieting his husband's squeals and squirms. Supporting himself on one elbow, he carded his fingers through Blaine’s messy curls, memorizing the feel of every strand and the way it glides silkily on his skin.

“You’re my favourite everything,” Sebastian confessed, not for the first time but his words just as true, his heart just as bare.

Blaine smiled up at him, fingers tracing lazy movements on the span on Sebastian’s back, down his arm and he felt every bit of the love his husband transcribed in each touch.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Blaine drawled before his lips found Sebastian’s, arms entwined like ribbons on presents that lined the bottom of the tree.

As Sebastian pressed their bodies together on the quilt, he thought of his list of favourite things; how it barely had any items on it and how it had grown exponentially longer the more years he spent with Blaine.

And he thought about how lucky he was to able to have all of his favourite things for all his days, even more so on Christmas day.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
